First Stop on Hollywood Boulivard
by Fae 206
Summary: [Future AR - No Klaine BreakUp] Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are excited young twenty year olds eagerly their wedding day, however when tragedy strikes and Kurt is announced dead, Blaine's world is rocked. Kurt however wakes up alive but in the body of a rich 30 year old actor in Hollywood where Blaine relocates to heal with his brother's help. Can there be a happily ever after?


_**Note: Main Character Death in First Chapter (or at least death of body)  
Note 2: This is future AR which means that it's got some parts of Season 4 but is drawn mostly from Season 3. Klaine never broke up and Kurt went to Parsons with Isabelle's recommendation.**_

_**This is the partner fic to another story I plan to start this weekend which has a more established Anderson-Hummel atmosphere. Also, I have a million more ideas for stories but since I have three posted (or will have) I want to focus on those and not others. **_

**Chapter One: Anderson-Hummel Happiness**

Blaine smiled at his fiancee as he entered their small apartment in Queens. Blaine had just finished dance class at NYADA and whereas some of the other students were thinking of going out to see the latest Broadway play, something as quirky as Avenue Q, he had rushed back to his fiancee, his twenty one year old Kurt Hummel who was a sophomore at Parsons and an employee of .

"Hi," he said as he came over and kissed the love of his life on the top of his head, "What are you doing?" he smiled as he sniffed Kurt's hair, taking in that pure scent of his fiancee's shampoo and _Kurt-_ness. He looked at the wedding cakes in the book before them, "I thought we were going to pick the taste of the cake together," Blaine said in a slightly disappointed tone.

It wasn't that he really cared about the taste of the cake, he had his preferences of course, but when it truly came down to it he would of course let Kurt have anything he wanted. It was just wedding cake tasting always seemed something very...couple-y.

"Don't make it too low-fat," Blaine joked as he grinned at the man he loved and knew he would forever love more than anyone else in this world.

"Don't worry," Kurt sighed as he stretched out, "I'm not looking at the calories, it's just, my name looks better with the nineteen point tip but because of the e and the a yours looks better in the fifteen." He looked down and then took a deep breath in, "Sorry B, I just feel like I owe it to my mother to make this perfect for her because dad was always talking about how much she'd want to see me get married and how much she planned _her_ wedding."

Kurt pushed a hand through his hair as he leaned back in the chair and just looked up at the ceiling, he frowned and looked at the other wedding magazines as Blaine let his hand rest upon Kurt's as he looked with Kurt. Blaine was being reminded of the first Schuester wedding, the one that kind of failed since Emma ran out, was Kurt really getting that stressed over making everything perfect and yeah, Blaine was there to be with Kurt, but he wasn't sure what to do.

"Kurt, do you want to put B & K on the cake or K & B if you prefer, isn't that more...formal or something?" he asked with a half smile. "Look, it's okay, we'll work this out. Which one would you prefer?"

"Blaine it's not just that, it's..." Kurt began to stress and Blaine leaned forwards and kissed his soon to be husband before pulling back.

"How was your day? I should have asked that as soon as I came in," he smiled with a grin, trying to relax his love and calm him down and help him see that everything would be okay.

"It was _fine._" Kurt stressed the word and then waved his hand in a gesture to the fabric bag at the side of the room, "I don't get it Blaine. I mean, maybe the seventeen would work or the four if we wanted a different style."

"Or," Blaine smiled with a shake of his head, "We can let the bakery decide," he wrapped his arm around Kurt, "Honey, you have been working so hard on all of this and if I wasn't so scared about making the wrong decisions then believe me I would be trying harder to keep up with you. All I can do is say that I'm here if and when you need me, I mean we picked out the place where the ceremony is together and the entertainment, I mean if you need me to fly to England and try to get something Princess Kate used then tell me. I'd do anything for you Kurt."

"Thanks," Kurt replied, ignoring him a little, "I mean all I need to do is really think about what kind of style I want the cake in, it has to match the rest of the wedding décor. It really is problematic B if everything is thrown off, I mean that's why I don't wear a shirt more than twice a month and those days have to be the right number of days apart. I will not go through another week of wearing the same outfit, I did that too many times at McKinley."

Blaine sighed, running a hand through his gelled hair and looked around. He paused, gave Kurt's hand a comforting squeeze and stood, "Listen, we are going out. Put on whatever designer shoes you want to wear tonight because..."

"You just..." Kurt tried to cut him off but Blaine made that face that pretty much said, in a serious but playful way, that he wasn't done talking yet.

"We are going to make a trip to the grocery store. We're going to pick up some flour, sugar, eggs, and powdered sugar, then WE are going to make cupcakes from scratch and then WE are going to use all the tips we can find to decorate them and the best thing about this," he leaned in and smiled at Kurt, "We can eat the cupcakes that we've made each other."

"Blaine that sounds wonderful but," the fashion design student sighed out, "the calories in that number of..."

"Then this time, this one time my future Mister Kurt Elizabeth Anderson Hummel, we will make them low fat." Blaine had a rule where they couldn't eat low fat cakes and cookies because to him the combination of those words didn't make sense, but for Kurt, once again, he was willing to do anything.

"Okay, but you stay here, I have somewhere I have to go," Kurt said standing up as Blaine blinked confused. The brunette was almost to his shoes when he turned around to the naturally curly haired future star, "I mean that you've had such a hard day of classes especially finishing with Cassandra July that it would be better for you just to stay here."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but he knew this was just Kurt trying to take care of him. He nodded and then said with a smile, "I promise as long as you promise to be back soon," Blaine smiled as he walked over to Kurt and then placed his hands on Kurt's jaw, like the first time they had kissed, before kissing him so passionately and so deeply that it was as if romance lived forever in that room.

"I'll be back soon," Kurt chuckled as he grabbed his bag and left the apartment.

Four hours. Four hours that Kurt had been gone and Blaine was sick with worry, he had tried phoning Kurt what seemed a thousand times and then he had sent so many text messages that he was scared he would have to soon stop from the box overflowing. He trusted his future husband so much but as he moved the wedding magazine where Kurt had found that cake topper that was just like them, he got quite a deep paper cut.

He tried to wash it before putting cream on and a bandage to stop the bleeding when his cell phone rang. He grabbed a cloth and rested his hand on there as he took the phone to his ear before even looking at it, "Kurt!" he said before being met by the heavy words of his future father in law.

"Blaine. This is Burt," there was a sob, why was BURT sobbing? The proud proud man who tried hard not to let anyone bring him down or push him and his family around, "Kurt's been in an accident, I don't suppose the doctors called y-you"

Blaine froze and then paused wide eyed, "No..." his mind jumped to attention, "Which hospital is he in!? Is it in Manhattan!? I'm going to see him, is there any way that you can let him know that I'm coming."

"Anderson, Kurt's dead."

...


End file.
